Super Smash Bros Rebellion
by araeli5719
Summary: Gannondorf and Bowser have returned and now wish to conquer the world with a new power source at their disposal, few heros have escaped their tyranny and the world is nearly theirs, the master hand, the puppeteer of evil has been banished to his realm in the last battle never to be seen again, with hope dwindling and numbers low the remaining heros do what they they can to fight
1. Prolouge

(Scene:mushroom kingdom and there's insane laughter in the background of a deep turtle like voice in the back ground) "Bwah ha ha soon all of these worlds will be ours and no one can stop us isn't that right Gannondorf?" "Bowser we must not assume victory yet,  
there's still Hyrule castle, and Princess Peach escaped us somehow,Samus wasn't in her suit and that infernal hedgehog is too fast to catch, I'm afraid it's time to call in the wolf."


	2. Chapter 1

**(Scene: Hyrule castle, Zelda is stareing at the sky when she sees a dot of pink coming slowly twoards her castle) "What is that?" She says, when it's close enough to make out she says "Peach is that you?"flying twoards her was Princess Peach holding her umbrella above her head and when she lands on Zelda's balcony she says. "my its great to be back here Zelda" "Peach what are you doing here?" "Oh it was terrible bowser and Gannon have returned and they have these machines that take us in our trophy forms and clones a dark army, they took my castle over I was lucky to get away, they're coming here soon." "Peach I can't believe this, I must call the rest of the fighters here to help." "You can't they've all been captured all but us and a few others" "What!? No that can't be true" "Oh but it is I'm as shocked as you, all I can think of that could be still alive are Samus, I saw her suit but not her so that's a good sign that she's alive,and sonic, I saw him running with enemies failing to catch him" "So theirs still hope, then I will make sure that we defeat Bowser and Gannon" A large wolf mech bursts in at this with a servant girl in its hand and it says"Mission destroy Zelda,Peach,Samus,and Sonic and bring trophies back to star wolf, three targets located initiating apprehension"Not on my watch" the servant said as she flung an energy whip out and used it to throw it off the balcony and throws off the dress and reveals Samus in her blue jump suit. "They're starting the attack"said Samus "what are you doing here" Zelda said "I'm preventing your defeat now come on sonic will be here soon and we'll need him to power the getaway vehicle" "the what?" Peach asked "you'll see soon" as she says that sonic is seen running twoards the castle and into the courtyard enemies several miles behind "Quickly follow me" Samus leads them to the courtyard and the ground opens up and a vehicle with a giant hamster wheel in the middle, a steering wheel in front and wheels on all four corners, and two gun turrets on the sides "get in" yells Samus and sonic gets in the giant hamster wheel, Samus get behind the steering wheel,peach on left gun turret, and Zelda on right gun turret. As the enemies start plowing through the gate sonic starts running and the vehicle starts up breaking the sound barrier as it plows straight through the front lines of the army and heads off in the direction Samus picks twoards a moutian.**


	3. Chapter 2

The heros are speeding across the land past the mountain and into desert when suddenly the vehicle gets blasted at and blown to bits and three trophies fall to the ground Peach,Zelda,and Sonic, Samus is on the ground quickly recovering "what happened!?" "I'll tell you what happened, I blew your little escape to smithereens" out of the mist the figure speaking steps out revealing Star Wolf. "Now your mine" "No I'm not going to quit yet" she sees somthing near by and it looks like her suit so she runs to it and jumps in it only to get captured in a capsule that surrounds her and forces her into trophy form and the capsule flys off. "They always fall for it now she's off to the bowser and Gannon to be cloned into a dark army." Wolf says "that's one down and that leaves three left to transport" he walks over to The sonic trophy and a droid carries it off then to the Peach trophy and has another one carry it off to his clients finally the Zelda trophy but when he reaches it a blue light shines down from above, knocking Star Wolf away and a new trophy appears but it starts glowing and out from the mist a kid in blue armour rushes out and starts upper cuts wolf in the jaw "who are you" wolf asks astonished "I am Megaman!" The mysterious warrior says as he aims his blaster arm and charges it to max and blasts Star Wolf into trophy state and send it flying all the way to the mushroom kingdom, megaman then walks over to the Zelda trophy, taps it at the base and it starts to glow and it turns back into her normal living form, she then looks up at Megaman and asks "who are you?" Then the little hero says "I am Megaman the Blue Bomber."


	4. Chapter 3

(Scene:mushroom kingdom, Wolfs trophy has just landed and has been presented to Gannon and bowser) "Who did this"growled Bowser "Why isn't it obvious, the only hero unaccounted for is Zelda so it must've been her" Gannon said "should we revive him Gannon?" "Of course bowser we can't let the clones hunt her down, though they are equal in strength to whoever they are a clone of, their defense is very low."at that Gannon goes and taps the base of the trophy reviving wolf "you've failed us Wolf you were defeated by Zelda your last target but since you brought us three of the other targets you have two chances left, don't fail us again" "but sir..." Wolf started "SILENCE, you have only one target and that's Zelda now leave here and don't return unless you've brought her to us." "Yes... Commander" when wolf is away from their earshot he say "seems I have a a target of my own to catch, mark my words Megaman I will defeat you."


End file.
